


La princesa y el dragón

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children, Colors, F/M, Family, Feminist, Story, Storytelling, fairy tale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Llegó la hora de dormir y Audrey les relata a sus hijas una historia sobre una princesa.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley





	La princesa y el dragón

_Había una vez una bella princesa tan amada y admirada que todas las niñas del reino querían ser como ella._

_Mas_ _ella no era una princesa cualquiera, ya que no solo era hermosa, sino que además era inteligente y valiente, cualidades que a muchos no les gustaba, pero a ella le daba igual. En más de una ocasión se enfundaba en una armadura, cogía su espada y su escudo y luchaba contra todo enemigo que se le pusiera enfrente, defendiendo el honor de su reino._

_Sin embargo,_ _al_ _rey no_ _le gustaba_ _que su única hija se comportase como un hombre._

—Pero mamá —interrumpió Molly de repente—, ¿por qué una chica querría pelear en batallas?

—Porque también está en su derecho a defender lo suyo si alguien lo ataca —respondió tajante Audrey—. Independientemente de si es hombre o mujer.

—¿Y cómo es la espada? —preguntó Lucy curiosa.

—La conocéis muy bien —contestó, alzando una ceja y sonriendo levemente—: esa espada era la mismísima Excalibur, forjada con la magia del propio Merlín.

Ambas niñas abrieron los ojos y la boca lo más que pudieron del asombro. Lucy se tapó la boca y Molly se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Pero esa espada no era del Rey Arturo? —quiso saber Lucy.

—No siempre fue de él. Tuvo muchos dueños.

—¿Y qué más hizo esa princesa? —se interesó Molly.

_Había un dragón bastante fiero viviendo en la cima de una montaña del reino. Nadie jamás había conseguido derrotarlo, ya que era muy poderoso, así que la princesa, espada y escudo en mano, se dirigió hasta él en su negro corcel. Cuando lo tuvo de frente, el dragón le escupió fuego para espantarla,_ _mas_ _la princesa no se achantó en ningún momento. Se cubrió con su escudo y se acercó más a él._

— _No vengo a mataros —le gritó con voz firme. El dragón la miró extrañada—. Sé que vuestras escamas tienen poderes curativos, por lo que quiero a hacer un trato con vos: si me ofrecéis voluntariamente unas pocas escamas, impediré que nadie más se acerque a molestaros._

_El dragón se lo pensó un poco y, pasados unos segundos, se agachó cerca de la muchacha, quien le extrajo una escama azul y otra verde._

—¿Y una amarilla? Me encanta el amarillo —intervino Lucy.

—Sí, una amarilla también.

—¿Y naranja? —Esta vez fue Molly.

—Y rosa y morada también. Una de cada color.

_Entonces, el dragón y la princesa hicieron algo increíble…_

—Ejem… —carraspeó Percy desde el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio—. ¿No deberíais estar durmiendo ya, señoritas?

—Pero papá —se quejó Molly—, mamá nos está contando una historia muy interesante.

—Y mañana no habrá nadie quien os levante.

—Pero… —volvió a quejarse Molly, pero su padre le dedicó una mirada seria; la niña hizo un mohín con la boca y se recostó en la cama.

—Mamá, ¿cómo se llamaba la princesa? —preguntó Lucy mientras su madre la arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

—Nimué.


End file.
